Angel
by ISwearAngelWasThere
Summary: After Angel dies Mimi reflects on their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first chapter story. Yay! I don't totally know where I'm going with it but I'm gonna write it anyway... Anyway I hope you like it! I might change the rating later.**

Sorry I accidentally deleted my stories so I'm putting them back up now.

* * *

About a week after my 18th birthday, I moved to New York City. I had always wanted to live there. There are always people in New York. There's always something to do and somewhere to go, so as soon as I turned 18, I started packing.

The day I moved in, it was pouring. For once I was glad I didn't own much, because it didn't take me long get all my things inside the small apartment. I was disappointed that it was too rainy to do much of anything on my first day in the city. I spent the rest of the day unpacking and eventually fell asleep, tired from my trip to the city.

The next morning, I woke up in my new bed, confused. For a minute, I didn't really know where I was. After looking around briefly, I remembered the day before. I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. It wasn't raining anymore. I decided to go out and find a place to eat breakfast.

I walked around for awhile until I found a tiny diner. I bought coffee and a bagel and kept walking around the city. After about half an hour, I realized I was close to home. I was about to turn in the direction of my apartment when I heard drumming. I turned a corner and saw a man, probably a little older than me, sitting in the alley, drumming on a bucket. He had short hair and worn looking clothes. He looked so happy, like he really enjoyed sitting in a wet alley, drumming on a bucket. He was good at it too.

I walked over to him and dropped a few coins on the bucket. He stopped drumming, looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back. Then he picked up his drumsticks and kept playing.

That became my routine for the next few weeks. I'd wake up, get some breakfast, take a walk, give the drummer some money, and go home and figure out what I was going to do for the rest of the day.

After a few weeks, I finally got a job as a dancer at a place near my apartment called The Cat Scratch Club. Most nights, I got home around 2:00 in the morning. One night, I had gotten out a little early and decided to take the long way home so I could enjoy the cool, fall air. I was getting pretty close to home when I heard people talking. Of course, that wasn't anything unusual, considering that I was in a city, but something drew me to the voices. I started walking towards where the noise was coming from.

There were three men standing in an alley with a woman. She was tall in her large heels, and had short black hair. They were being very rude to her and saying terrible things, but she stayed calm. She listened to them for another minute and then stepped forward so she was right in front of the largest man.

"Okay, listen," She looked over at me for a second and smiled. That's when I realized that she was the drummer who I'd been giving money for the past few weeks.

"I'm more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you'll ever get." The man stepped back a little, obviously quite shocked, and a little scared. She smiled a little.

"I don't know why you feel the need to hurt other people, but honestly, I feel bad for you. Maybe you're just jealous 'cause I'm not afraid to be myself." Then she walked away with her heels clicking on the pavement.

As she walked past me, she stopped and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I answered. She leaned against a building. We were quiet for a moment, until I spoke.

"That was really cool how you stood up to those guys."

"Thanks, I felt like I had to. They shouldn't get away with that stuff."

"Yeah, I wish I could do that. I'm not that brave."

"I bet you could. It's not that hard." She laughed a little. "Plus, that guy's reaction was pretty funny."

"Yeah," I laughed.

"I'm Angel."

"Mimi."

We kept walking together until we got to my apartment. She came in with me, and we talked for a long time.

That's how I met Angel. From that day on, we were inseparable. I thought nothing could tear us apart. I look back on that memory, wondering how I ended up here, at a church, waiting for her funeral to start.

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. I think I'll have the second one done soon. Please review if anyone likes this. (or doesn't. Either way)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this took way longer than I thought it would! So sorry if anyone likes this and wanted to read the 2nd chapter. Anyway here it is I hope you like it!**

* * *

I'm one of the first ones here. It's quiet except for the sound of a few people talking and the echoes of footsteps as people walk to their seats. It's a pretty big room with lots of seats. At the front there's a picture of Angel. I can't look at it. If I do, I'm sure I'll start crying again. I was up most of the night looking through pictures of me and Angel.

I'm still not really used to this. The whole idea of Angel being dead. It just doesn't seem right. I've known people who died before, and it was sad but it wasn't like this. Angel was so full of life, all the time, even on the bad days. She always made the best of her life. She was so cheerful. Even during those last few weeks in the hospital, she was always so happy when someone came to visit. For the first few weeks, she'd sit up and start talking like everything was fine. And even when she got too weak to sit up and talk, her smile was still cheerful and full of life.

About a month ago I went to visit her at the hospital. Collins, who was there with her pretty much all the time, except when he had to go to work, had stopped by the loft the day before. He had gone to Angel's apartment to get somethings for her and decided to stop by and say hi. I had come over to see Roger, so I was there too. Collins told us that Angel wasn't doing very well lately, and that she now spent most of her time sleeping.

I figured I'd go visit her to see if I could make her feel better. I went while Collins was at work because I thought she might be lonely. When I got there she was asleep. I almost didn't recognize her. She was lying in the bed with the covers almost hiding her face. She wasn't wearing a wig or any makeup and she looked so tired and sick.

I'd never seen her like this. I hadn't visited in a few weeks because I had been busy with work and Roger and I were fighting a lot lately. I didn't think she could change so much in just few weeks. But she did. It made me want to cry. It made me scared too. I knew that someday, I would look like her, and that's what really scared me.

I tried to be as quiet as I could but I think she sensed that someone was watching her because she opened her eyes a little bit and stretched. She looked around the room until she saw me. She smiled a little and tried to sit up. She eventually flopped back down after realizing that it took too much energy to sit up. I walked over and sat in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. She looked over at me.

"Hey" she said. Her voice was lower and a little raspy

"Hi" I answered. "How're you feeling?" She sighed and laughed a little. A sad sort of laugh.

"I've been better. How're you?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good."

"I'm so sorry I haven't visited in so long. I've just been working a lot. I needed some extra money so most nights I've been working late and sleeping until noon the next day and —"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I know you have a lot going on. I don't mind." She paused and smiled a little. "But I have missed you." I smiled.

"I missed you too." We sat in silence for a minute until she spoke.

"Hey, do see that table over there?" I nodded. "What's that little blue thing on it? I think my vision's getting bad or something because I can't see it. It's been driving me nuts all afternoon." I walked over to the table and picked it up. It was an old bottle of Angel's blue nail polish.

"It's nail polish. I think it was one of the things Collins was bringing you when he stopped by the loft yesterday." She laughed.

"Oh, that's so sweet of him, but I'm surprised he hasn't realized that I can barely sit up, let alone hold a bottle of nail polish. There's no way he could do it, he's terrible at doing nails." She laughed again. "Once he tried to paint them for fun and when he finished, there was nail polish all over my hands." I smiled and sat back down in the chair with the bottle in my lap. I turned it over in my hands a few times until I had an idea.

"I could do it if you want." She sat up a little bit and looked like she had a bit of her energy back.

"Really?" She was smiling now, a big, real smile. "I was just thinking this morning how terrible my nails look." I laughed as I started to unscrew the bottle.

"Yeah. It'll be fun!"

So I painted her nails blue and for the whole hour I was there it felt like everything was back to normal. We laughed and talked about anything we could think of, even if it was totally random. She had that sparkle in her eyes again. The one she always had before she went to the hospital. The one that meant she was happy and alive. Some of her energy had even come back too. While we were waiting for her nails to dry, she started waving her arms around, trying to dry them, which was something I was sure she couldn't do when I first came into the room.

When I went to bed that night, I was happy. I started thinking that maybe Angel would pull through. She seemed so much better when I was doing her nails. Even though the doctors said she only had until Thanksgiving at the most, it felt like there would be some crazy miracle and she would make it.

But now I know that there was no miracle and that she's really gone.

Maybe the reason I can't really believe that she's dead is because even during the worst times, Angel always seemed to pull through. I thought she always would.


	3. Chapter 3

**This took a long time to write which is weird cause it's so short... I don't think that this is a very good one but I hope you like it! Also sorry if there are any mistakes because usually my friend edits it for me but I really wanted to post it today so I did it myself and I'm not very good at that so sorry for mistakes. Anyway I hope you like it!**

It's almost time for the funeral to start and more people are starting to show up. I look away when I see Mark and Roger come in and sit down on the other side of the room. Roger and I aren't speaking right now. We had another big fight about a week ago and broke up. I can't look at him. I know it hurts him that I'm here with Benny.

I don't know what to do. I love Roger and I want to be with him but with everything that's been happening lately I just feel lost. Whenever I had a problem like this before I'd go to Angel.

I'd go over to her apartment and she'd just let me rant until I didn't have anymore words left and then she'd give me advice. I'm trying to remember what that felt like. To have my best friend with me to talk to me and comfort me and to make me laugh.

A couple months after I met Roger we had gotten into fight. He'd been trying to convince me to get off drugs and after a while we just started yelling at each other. I had gone over to Angel's. We were sitting on her couch and she was trying to comfort me.

"You know," Angel was saying "he's only trying to help." I sighed.

"I know but he just gets so intense about it."

"That's because he knows what you're going through." She smiled a little. "And because he loves you." Angel started to braid my hair. She always seemed to do that when I was upset. I don't know why but it calmed me down.

"You're so lucky!" I groaned.

"Why?" She asked.

"You have the perfect relationship! You never fight!"

"You think Collins and I are perfect?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course! Everyone thinks you're perfect!" She laughed.

"Well we're not. We fight all the time." I laughed loudly.

"Sure you do." I said my voice full of sarcasm. She rolled her eyes.

"We do! Maybe not that much about big things but just last night we were fighting about…" she paused, thinking. "What was it?... Well I don't actually remember what it was 'cause afterwards we made up and fell asleep cuddling on the couch, but-"

"See?" I interrupted "Even your fights are adorable! You're perfect!" She groaned.

"We're not perfect!"

"Yes you are!"

We went on like this for a while until we started laughing hysterically. Later that night, Collins who had been hanging out with Mark, found us on the couch asleep on top of each other.

Now I'm crying. I'm actually sobbing. Benny's trying to comfort me but I just can't stop now that I've started. So I just keep crying.

I think people are starting to stare at me but I don't really care. I miss Angel. She was my best friend and now that she's gone I just feel hopelessly lost. I think this is the saddest I've ever felt.

Whenever I was sad Angel always told me to think about happy things, but it's funny how now the more I think about my memories with her the harder I cry. Benny finds finds a tissue in my bag and hands it to me, and after a few more minutes of crying I manage to calm myself down enough to stop crying and sit up. After crying I feel a little better, but I'm still dreading the start of the funeral.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so, I'm really sorry this took so long. I had writers block for this story for a while. But now that I think I know how I'm gonna end it, updates should be faster now. Also you probably know this if you've seen Rent, but I didn't write what Mimi says at the end, it's from Rent. Thats probably obvious but I'll say it anyway. Anyway sorry this took so long. I hope you like it!**

* * *

There are a lot less people than I thought there would be. I would've thought that the seats would be completely filled. Angel was the sort of person who made friends with almost anyone she met. Whenever someone was upset or in trouble she would always try to help, even if it was a total stranger. But most of those people aren't even here. That doesn't seem right.

The funeral starts and I close my eyes. This is too hard. I don't want to think about how Angel's gone and I'm never going to see her again. I just want to go home, lie in my bed, and cry. I open my eyes, and start looking through my bag, just to look anywhere except the front of the room. There's not much in it, but almost everything I find reminds me of Angel. There are a few lipsticks, which I borrowed from her, the blue nail polish, which she'd told me that she wanted me to have after I did her nails that day, and the hairbrush that she would always brush my hair with.

It's like I'm looking for things that remind me of her! I close my bag and let my eyes wander towards the window. I can see tree branches outside, and some leaves falling. It's fall. Angel loved the fall. She used to point out all the pretty colors of the trees, and try to catch the leaves as they fell. She used to say that she also loved the feeling of the early fall, when people would put Halloween costumes and decorations in their store windows. She said it always made her excited for Halloween. It was her favorite holiday.

She almost made it to Halloween this year. But she wouldn't have been able to really celebrate it anyway. In the last few days she could barely sit up. She died two days before Halloween, which means today is Halloween. I can't believe I'm just realizing that now. The day of her funeral is her favorite holiday.

I'd never really cared that much about Halloween before I met Angel. I went trick-or-treating when I was younger, but as I got older I lost interest.

The first Halloween that I knew Angel, I was in my apartment, making tea. I had been working a lot of extra shifts and was planning on doing nothing for Halloween because I was tired.

Just as the water for the tea started to boil, Angel burst into the apartment, wearing a brightly colored outfit. She startled me and made me scream and almost knock over the tea.

"Sorry." She said once I had calmed down. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just excited." She was still hopping around the room, which I didn't know was possible considering the very high heels she was wearing.

"For what?" I asked. She looked at me like I was insane.

"For Halloween! What else?!" I had honesty almost completely forgotten that it was Halloween, and was not really expecting Angel to be that excited about it. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I thought that. Angel was definitely the kind of person who would love Halloween.

"Is that why you're dressed like that?" I motioned to her colorful outfit and she nodded. "What are you supposed to be?" She was wearing a silver sparkly skirt, a multicolored top that looked like it had feathers on it, a long purple wig, and a pair of huge, pink, six inch heels.

"Well," she said, "I wasn't really sure what I wanted to be this year, so I chose the craziest outfit I could find." She twirled around, causing her skirt to flow around her. I laughed. That was one of my favorite things about Angel. She was the most fun and creative person I'd ever met. She stopped twirling and looked at me. "So what are you gonna be?" She asked excitedly.

"I wasn't gonna dress up. I haven't since I was ten." She looked at me like I had six heads.

"What?!" She almost shouted. "Why not?" She didn't give me any time to answer before she dragged me into my bedroom and started looking through my closet. "You have to dress up on Halloween! It's the most fun holiday there is!"

And so we found the craziest combination of clothes I had in my closet, and went all around the city. There were more people dressed up on the streets than I expected. Angel ended up talking to one of them and getting us invited to a Halloween party. It was easily one of the best nights of my life.

"So why do you love Halloween so much?" I asked as we walked home around 4:00 in the morning. She smiled and seemed to be thinking.

"Well," she said, "I never really thought about it. Maybe it's because you can wear whatever you want or be whatever you want. I think that's the best part. But this was the best Halloween yet." I smiled.

"Yeah," I said, "It definitely was."

And now it's the day of her funeral. That seems kind of fitting. And People are starting to go up and talk about her. I've decided that I should say something, so I walk up to the front of the room.

"Angel was one of my closest friends. It's right that it's Halloween, because it was her favorite holiday. I knew we'd hit it off from the moment we met. That skinhead was bothering her, and she said she was more of a man than he'd ever be, and more of a woman than he'd ever get."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! I love reading the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second to last chapter so the story's almost done. Sorry it's really short and not very good but the next chapter will be better and way longer. I'm almost done with it so it'll be up soon. This one is just kinda leading up to the last chapter so that's why it's so short and not that interesting. I hope you like it!**

 ***Also I just edited this now so I'm reposting this chapter with the edits I hope it works.**

* * *

Roger's gone. He left for Santa Fe right after the funeral. Benny took me to rehab the next day and, that's where I am now. I hate it here. It's really lonely. The only people I see are doctors, nurses and some of the other patients. My roommate is very quiet. She hasn't said a word to me since I've been here.

I feel sick most of the time. The withdrawal is worse than I imagined, even though Roger told me about it. But it's not nearly as hard as feeling so alone. Our little family really did fall apart. Nobody's come to visit me so far except when Benny and Mark came to drop me off. They all have their own problems.

Collins hasn't left Angel's apartment since the funeral. Maureen and Joanne are trying to fix their relationship. They made up after the funeral, but they're still having some trouble. Mark's working on his film. I think that's how he copes with all of this. He wants to remember when we were all happy.

I miss Roger the most. It feels like I just keep losing the people I love most. First, Angel, and now Roger. I know this is better for him though. He doesn't deserve to watch me die. I think I realized that at the funeral. I remember how miserable Collins looked, like a part of him had died along with Angel. We watched him suffer though losing the love of his life. I can't do that to Roger.

I know Angel would've come visit me. She always told me that I should come to one of these places, get clean and get better. She said that she'd visit me everyday. I said that I would, someday, but I always made excuses.

I wish she were here. She'd be able to help me through all of this. The people here try to be supportive while I'm violently throwing up or shivering uncontrollably, but I can tell their smiles are fake They're strangers. I'd rather be anywhere else.

I've got to get out of here. I don't care about getting better anymore. There's no one to get better for. Angel's dead, Roger's left and I don't even know what's going on with the others. I'm dropping out. I can't afford to go back to my apartment and I don't have anywhere else to live. I don't know where I'll go. I don't care. I just need to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is the last chapter! I'm really happy because this is the first chapter story I've finished! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this because that really helps and also to Maneating Lobster for editing and suggesting stuff. Also the chapter before this was just edited after I posted so I reposted it the edits and I hope it worked. This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you like it!**

* * *

I couldn't find anywhere to go but the park. That's where I've been living for the past few weeks. I'm not really sure what day it is anymore, but it's getting colder so I think it must be close to Christmas.

It's weird to think that it's been almost a year since I met Roger. It feels like it was just a week ago that everyone was dancing on the tables at The Life Cafe. We were all so happy then. I've been thinking about that night a lot, lately. I miss everyone so much. I thought I saw Roger the other day, walking through the park in the direction of the loft. I know it's not possible, but that didn't stop me from getting excited and trying to get up and go see him. I ended up falling back down on the pavement.

I've been getting weaker lately. It's probably because of the cold weather and my worsening immune system. I've barely moved from this spot in the past week. I try not to think about it, but I know that I'm getting worse and I probably won't live until Christmas. I keep wishing Angel were here. She'd know what to do, and she would get me some warmer clothes. No, she wouldn't let me live on the street like this. She'd let me stay with her, or she'd try to find me a new place. But she's not here, and I'm not going to live longer than a few more days.

The sun is starting to set. That's another reason why I know it's almost Christmas. Every day, the sun sets earlier. If I weren't dying on the street I might stop and look at the sunset. Even in the winter it's still nice to watch. Angel used to make me go with her up to the roof of my building and watch the sunset. A lot of the time I didn't really want to. I always thought that sunsets were kind of boring. They were pretty when the sun finally went down, but it always took so long for it to happen. We'd sit on the roof for what felt like hours until the sun finally set. Now I wish I'd appreciated those nights more. It was nice to sit on the roof with Angel. We'd sit and talk until the sun really started setting and then she'd jump up and start pointing at it and saying how beautiful it was. She was always so excited about little things like that. I didn't realize it then, but I really needed her happy energy.

It's dark now. It's probably only about 4:30, but I can't stay awake anymore. I can barely sit up now. It takes me awhile to drift off but eventually I fall into a feverish sleep.

* * *

When I wake up again, it's completely dark. I don't know what time it is, but most of the people who were walking through the park while the sun was setting are gone. The only other people still here are some homeless guys sleeping on benches or in the grass, a man who looks like he's drunk, and two women walking in the direction of my old building.

As the women get closer to me, I can hear them talking. I can't quite make out what they are saying, but I know I've heard their voices before. I lift my head as much as my body will let me. It's dark, but I can just make out their faces as they get nearer. I'm pretty sure that the one who is closer to me is Maureen. She's walking slightly ahead of the other woman, who looks like Joanne.

I struggle to pull myself up and call to them. It comes out much quieter than I expected, but Maureen stops and looks around, asking Joanne if she heard it too. I sit up a little more and try to wave. That's when Maureen sees me.

"It's Mimi!" she almost shouts, running towards me. Joanne follows and almost immediately they're both kneeling in in front of me.

"Mimi!" Joanne sounds worried. "What are you doing here?" It takes me a minute to find my voice again and when I do, it comes out in a breathy whisper.

"I dropped out of rehab and I didn't know where else to go." I have a brief coughing fit after talking for the first time all day.

"So you've been living on the street?" Maureen asks. I nod, which makes me dizzy and I almost have to lie down again. "You must be freezing!" she says, as she takes off her coat and wraps it around my shoulders. Joanne puts her hand on my forehead.

"She has fever." she says, turning to Maureen. "We have to get you to a hospital!"

"No," I whisper, surprising everyone, including myself. "Take me to the loft." I don't know why I want to go there. I know that Roger's in Santa Fe and he won't be there, but I suddenly have the urge to be there.

"What?" Joanne looks at me like I'm crazy. "Mimi, you're very sick. We have to get you some help."

"Please," I beg. Eventually, they agree, and I try to stand up. I fall back down. I try again a few more times, but I don't have the strength.

"Can you get up?" Maureen asks, gently. I shake my head slowly.

"I think if we both lift her, we can carry her to the loft," Joanne says. Maureen agrees. They manage to pull me up enough so that I am almost standing. Then they lift me up and put their arms under my legs. I think they're surprised by how easy it is for them to lift me. I weigh almost nothing now.

During the walk to the loft, I start to feel fainter. I feel like I could pass out at any second. I just want to hold on long enough to get there. This is definitely the worst I've ever felt in my life. I wonder if this is how Angel felt during her last days. It must've been awful for her. And it's so cold! I've never been so cold in my life.

Finally, we reach the building. I can barely lift my head now, but I try to look up to the window on the top floor. I only see it for a second before I have to let my head fall back down again, but it looks dark. I desperately hope that somebody's there. I need them to be. I hear Maureen call up to the window from behind my head.

"Mark! Roger! Anyone! Help!" I hear Mark's voice next.

"Maureen?" I'm so relieved that someone's there. I'm slightly startled to hear Maureen call up again.

"It's Mimi! I can't get her up the stairs!"

"No!" It's Roger's voice. I've never been so happy to hear him. I don't even bother to wonder when he got back from Santa Fe. He takes me and carries me up the stairs. I'm still freezing and I'm barely awake now. I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. Roger puts me on the table while Mark and Collins cover me with blankets. They're all rushing around me. After a minute or so, Roger's looking down at me. I start to speak in a whisper.

"I should tell you, I should tell you."

"I should tell you, I should tell you," he answers, softly.

"I should tell you Benny wasn't any" He cuts me off, shushing me.

"I know. I should tell you why I left. It wasn't 'cause I didn't" I cut him off, now.

"I know. I should tell you"

"I should tell you"

"I should tell you I love you." I think this is it. I'm about to die. Roger goes away for a second and comes back with his guitar. He starts to sing to me.

"Your eyes as we said our goodbyes can't get them out of my mind. And I find I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I'd die for one more day 'cause there's something I should have told you. Yes there's something I should have told you." He's crying now.

"When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along and before the song dies I should tell you, I should tell you I have always loved you.

You can see it in my eyes." I can't keep my eyes open anymore. I feel my body go limp in his arms and I hear him cry out my name.

* * *

It's dark for a moment. I open my eyes and suddenly realize that I'm walking. I'm in a tunnel and I'm slowly heading towards a bright light. The closer I get, the warmer it feels. I want to get closer and go into the warmth. I'm almost there now. I can feel the warmth all over me. And then I stop.

I don't know why, but I can't keep going. I stand there between the light and the dark for a moment. I'm not really sure what to do. Suddenly, I get the sense that I'm not alone. It's not a scary feeling. It's comforting, actually. I don't even have to see her before I realize who it is.

"Angel?" Then I see her. She's standing in front of the light. My first thought is how good she looks. Maybe it's because the last time I saw her she was sick and dying, but she really looks great. She has a healthy, lively look about her. More than she ever had the whole time I knew her. Suddenly able to move again, I run to her and hug her.

This is the first time it occurs to me that I must be dead. I'm standing in a tunnel, next to a white light, hugging my dead best friend. It doesn't feel the least bit strange, though. It feels wonderful. After about a minute, she pulls back slightly and holds my shoulders so she's looking right into my eyes.

"I've missed you so much," I say. She smiles.

"I've missed you too." We stand there quietly for a moment until I finally say something.

"Am I dead?" I ask, still not completely sure what is happening. She moves her arms from my shoulders and steps back a little.

"Well…" she says, "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you have a choice," she starts. "You can come with me, and then you will be dead, or you can go back."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "When you're dead aren't you just dead?"

"Well," she said, "Usually. But you're not ready yet." I frown.

"I don't understand." She sighs.

"Listen." She gestures towards the darkness where I came from. I can faintly hear a voice. After a minute, I realize it's Roger. He's crying.

"Roger." I whisper.

"See?" Angel says. "You're not finished yet, Mimi. He still needs you. They all do. You still have some living to do and I'm not going to let you come here 'till you do it. You understand? Now turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song."

She hugs me again, and I start walking back towards the darkness

"Mimi." I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"I'll always love you." I smile.

"I love you too."

I slowly walk back into the darkness towards Roger's voice. Angel watches me as I get farther and farther away from her.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes snap open, and I sit up quickly, gasping for air. I realize that I must have stopped breathing for a minute. Everyone's staring at me.

"I jumped over the moon!" I say. "I leap of mooooooooo!" I take a breath and try to calm down.

"I was in a tunnel, headed for this warm, white light." I pause and look around until I find Collins in the darkness. I look at him as I continue. "And I swear, Angel was there. And she looked good!" He smiles for the first time in weeks.

I tell them the whole story of my visit with Angel, and by the end, they're all in tears.

Roger pulls me close to him. "Thank god this moment's not the last."

I'm so glad that I have this second chance to be with the people I love. I know it might not be a long time, but at least we have now to love each other. I know that the one person I have to thank for all of this is Angel. Without her, I know that I wouldn't be here right now in Roger's arms. I probably would have died before I even met Roger if it werent for Angel. I will never be able to thank her enough for everything that she's done for me, but it's comforting that I now know she's still there, watching over all of us, and that we'll never forget her.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **I really hope that you liked this story and this chapter! Please tell me what you thought of the whole story now that it's done. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
